


SpiderMom

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Avengers Tower, Black Widow - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, History, Iron Man - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Irondad, Love Confessions, Natasha Romanov Feels, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Peter gets a piece of advice from Natasha and Tony is happy about it.





	SpiderMom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because it's Mothers Day and i am a huge fan of IronWidow + Spiderman family. I love how Natasha's maternal instinct comes out because of Peter in the fics that i have read.
> 
> Also, this is not canon compliant and completely AU.

"Pete," Natasha called the 19-year old's attention as she sat across him on the dinning table. She figured that he did not even notice her joining him as he was busy 'forking' his potatoes and cheese omelette but not really eating them. 

She sighed in slight annoyance. "Peter."

The teenager almost jumped on his seat and shot his look up to her. "Ma'am!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow on two things: one, he really doesn't stop calling her "ma'am" no matter how many times she told him not to - while he still calls Tony "Mr. Stark" even after he legally adopted him - so she let that slip again this time; and two:

"I'm not the best person to lecture you on table manners but can you stop playing with your food and cradling your head. Put down the elbow, too."

Peter did so and swallowed a lump in his throat. They've been together in the Stark Tower for roughly around 3 months now, not counting the days and weeks when Peter would still go home to May's place from time to time until she got married. After May moved out of their former apartment to live with his new husband, Peter permanently resided in the tower with her and Tony. Anyway, the adoption process was done and all the documents were secured, too.

Almost everyday, the two of them trained together within their vicinity. Sometimes, Tony would join them in the gym, but mostly he is busy in his lab doing R&D stuff or attending to a few meetings at Stark Industries which required his attention. He is usually present in the morning jogs though and they would stop by their favorite fruit shake booth 2-3 times a week.

Other than that, Natasha has not (yet) interacted with Peter on a more personal level; which probably is the reason why she could still startle - or scare - the young man at times.

Agent skills and adulthood combined, she also figured that something was bothering her little one.

"What's wrong?" she asked, with eyes on her plate as she sliced her toast.

"Uh... Nothing... I mean, nothing important."

"The potatoes and egg deserve a little bit of an explanation, you know," she tried to crack a joke in her normal tone, and she hoped it would lighten up the mood.

"I... Uhm..."

"Go on."

"Ma'am, can you tell me how you and Mr. Stark started... dating?"

"Oh." That stopped her midway through swallowing her food. After a breeze of thoughts in her mind on how exactly she could or would answer that simple question, she continued chewing and swallowed, then sipped on her big mug of coffee before she finally laid her eyes on Peter again.

But before she could start, he put up another disclaimer.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot and it's okay if you are not comfortable to share... I mean, I know you two are a very private couple and we haven't spent much time together so it's-"

"Pete, let me speak," she chuckled a bit, cutting his monologue.

"Oops, sorry." 

"You are like Tony. He speaks non-stop when he is tensed but doesn't want to admit it."

Peter smiled his usual closed-lip smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tony and I... well, as you already know, we were teammates and... it just started out as that. We were colleagues. This, I mean, us - this wasn't like planned or like a thing that has been there since the beginning. There was even a point when we disliked each other or something. I hated his eccentric behavior and his snarky comments, and he hated that he couldn't really hate me. Those are his words by the way."

"So... How did it happen? How did he come up to you and said that... uh... he loved you?" 

"He didn't."

Peter eyed her like she has grown two heads and it made her laugh a little.

"I was on a mission away and, unfortunately, I got seriously injured, passed out even before I could get some rescue, for the first time in my SHIELD record I think. The next thing I knew, I was on a hospital bed in DC, and Tony was right next to me, just sitting there, holding my hand, looking like he hasn't slept in 2 days. And the first thing he said to me was -"

"You can't just die. You're not leaving me just like that, Romanoff. We're going home." 

Both her and Peter looked to the kitchen door where fresh-from-shower Tony appeared, continuing what she was about to say. He approached the table and kissed her hair before sitting beside her, putting an arm over her shoulders and drinking from her coffee.

"There. He didn't really come up to me to say he liked me, if that's what you expected." 

"But I did say I love her a week later -" 

"After he house-arrested me in this tower, turned my room into a mini hospital suite and almost never left my side." 

"Action speaks louder than words, sweetheart." 

"I had to ask him though why the attention and -" 

"I told her I've been feeling some feelings for her unconsciously, no, subconsciously for quite a while then. Was just trying to, you know," he explained animatedly like what he always does. "...repress the emotions because we were working together and she might put me in the friendzone and we might not make a good couple -"

"But we did."

"Yeah, of course, we did. We worked things out and we were like, not yet dating but we were sort of in a mutual, unspoken agreement while together in this tower and everyday we just grew fond of each other, and learned to trust each other more and respected each other more and..." Tony stopped then eyed Peter who just stared at them alternately as they spoke. "Why are you asking about this again?"

"Uhm, Mr. Stark, I just..."

"Go on," the mechanic prompted exactly the same as his wife did.

"I... I like this girl in school and I was thinking if I should go ahead and tell her, and if yes, I don't know how I should do that."

"Ohhh-kay." Natasha looked at her husband who was also looking her way.

Tony did the honor of breaking the silence. "Needless to say, you cannot pattern it with what happened to us."

She nodded. "I think so, too."

That made Peter sigh a this-is-hopeless kind of sigh.

"But!" Tony raised a finger to make a point and suggested. "You aren't the son of a genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist for nothing. We can buy her what she wants, we can make up something you want for her, or we can put up a surprise and you propose -"

"Or you can just walk up to her, tell her why she is amazing and that you like her," Natasha said as simple as that, shrugging and shutting all kinds of extravagant stuff in her man's mind, which made him detour immediately.

"Yeup. I thought of that, too."

"Do you think she likes you?" She inquired with a teasing stare. 

"I don't know... I hope? She's... tough and independent and she has a retort in everything I say, so it's kinda hard to read?" 

"Like someone I know." Her husband was about to drink from her mug again but Natasha took it from his hold.

"It's worth trying," she countered. 

Tony kissed her cheek instead and nodded to their son. "You heard SpiderMom."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I'd appreciate any feedback or comment from you. Let me know also if you have IronWidow / TonyNat requests and I'd be glad to look into them. ❤️


End file.
